


Wait, who's back?

by PrettyLittleMind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adding more tags as the story progresses, Derek Hale & Original Female Character Friendship - Freeform, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/F, F/M, Good Peter Hale, I changed the name of my OC, Liliana Emeryth Stilinski is a fellow ginger, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mention of Death, Paige (Teen Wolf) - Mentioned - Freeform, Peter Hale & Original Female Character Friendship, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is Called John, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, The Stilinski's and The Hale's knew each other, Use of an Original Character, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, the hale fire still happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleMind/pseuds/PrettyLittleMind
Summary: Someone familiar is finally returning to Beacon Hills. Rumours have been spreading around the small town that a woman with the hair of fire has been seen strutting the streets as if she owned them. Can the pack figure out who it is and the reason as to why the woman returned? Will they also figure out why Stiles has been acting strange ever since the woman returned to Beacon Hills, and why he was seen with her? However, that leads to the question, how does Derek know the new woman?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, here’s another story! I had this idea in my head for a while now but only now did I decided to write it out. For my backstory for Claudia Stilinski Junior, CJ or Claude for short, John Stilinski named her instead of Claudia Senior. He named her after Claudia because he thought the name was beautiful and his first look at the baby, his mind instantly went to name her Claudia. Mrs Stilinski, however, did protest against it but later allowed the name. Anyway, I don’t know if anyone else has done this before and even if they had, I would completely encourage you all to read theirs because theirs will be 100% better than mine.
> 
> Without any ado, continue on and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks again to my bro, [Trashbin_Kaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbin_Katie/pseuds/Trashbin_Katie)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 05/04/2019 - Hey guys, I've been debating for a while if I should keep the name Claudia or change it, I now just came to a conclusion to change her name to something else. The name being Liliana Emeryth Stilinski. Don't get me wrong, I like the name Claudia but I believe I'm going to have a backstory explaining why she changed her name and why she doesn't want to be called that ever again. I'm planning to have Liliana being the sheriff's mum's name and Emeryth being Claudia's mum's name.

Stiles jerked himself awake as the shrill noise of his alarm clock rang throughout the small bedroom. Blinking away the cloudiness of sleep from his mind, Stiles was soon staring at his pale white ceiling with detest. The teen did not want to head to school today, the day of all days. Turning his head to the side, his amber eyes caught the bright red numbers blaring down onto him. '6:00 AM’ It read, the amber-eyed teen then turned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Mind contemplating on if he should ask his dad on calling into the school and skip the day, but sadly, his one chance on skipping school was ripped away. Because his dad was at the station still. Carefully getting out of his bed, letting out a wince once in a while but he gradually reached the bathroom. Time past by and Stiles was able to change his clothes without opening the cuts, and when he got his bag on his shoulder, he went out of his room and down the stairs.

Grabbing his keys on his way out of the house, making sure to lock the door once he left. After that, Stiles made his way to his jeep, ready to drive his way to school and learn new things while pain coursed through his body. Stiles doesn't remember much, and by much, he means _everything_ , from any of his lessons. What he does know was that hours had passed by. 

_This_ , Stiles was thankful for, it just a few more minutes until he could go home. The bruises and closed cuts on Stiles were still healing but not fast enough, no, it still hurts him to move. Any slight movement and the teen would wince at the pain spreading through his body and didn't he know it. Gym was a nightmare for him and Coach wasn't keen on letting anyone up.

His movements during his time in school have been sluggish, however, no one noticed his change in behaviour. Stiles expected Scott to realize as soon as he walked into school but to no avail did the crocked jawed male realize. Instead, the male was too caught up with his girlfriend, Allison, trying to figure out ways to fuck her.

Leaving Stiles suffering his pain alone, Scott thinking with his dick, Jackson continuing being a dick and Lydia being way too in love with Jackson to notice. Either way, when he walked away from the group, Boyd and Erica went to find him, sticking by the teen throughout the rest of the school hours.

At the end of the day, Stiles had gotten used to the pain and was looking forward to going home and sleeping the day away. Once the clock struck 2:30, Stiles was straight out of his seat and on his way towards his car.

While pushing past the crowds of teenagers wanting to leave the school ground, Stiles was able to finally stumble past the doors and the crowd of teens. His feet dragging him towards his blue jeep, and when he reached his vehicle. The male quickly unlocked his car and got in, slamming the door shut before starting the car, ready to drive home in a rush.

Stiles felt like the drive back to his house was slow, way to slow for his liking but once he did reach his destination. The teen didn’t waste any more time getting out of his car and into his house, the relief rushing through his body, cancelling out the pain for a few short seconds.

Slamming the door shut, Stiles stumbled up the stairs and into his room. Flinging his bag into the corner of the room, landing face first onto his bed and letting the darkness consume his conscience. While Stiles was sleeping, his dad walked into his room to check if he was okay. Stiles having ignored the Sheriff's greeting and questions about school. The sight of his son passed out, still dressed in his casual clothes glared at the Sheriff in the face. Warnings blaring out in John's head before he stomped on them, playing it off as Stiles staying up all night researching.

With a frown set firm on his face, the adult ducked back out of the room and closed his son’s door before making his way back down the stairs. His mindset back onto his previous task, looking through the files to see if he can get any more information to help him on a current case.

Two hours later and Stiles was still asleep, John, on the other hand, was getting tired and frustrated with the files. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the man closed the folder and got up from his set, ready to take a warm shower and watch some quality television. Slowly making his way towards the stairs, John was making up a list of things he will need to do tomorrow.

However, his thoughts changed to something else, instead, his thoughts centred around taking some time off. Spend some time with his son, perhaps plan to go somewhere with him and take some time away from Beacon Hills. Don’t get him wrong, John loved Beacon Hills, he met his wife in the small town but sometimes, there are moments where he just needs to leave and take a breather.

The sheriff was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t realise that he had reached his room and his fingers were unbuttoning his shirt. It wasn’t long until he had his shirt on his bed and his bedclothes in the bend of his arm. With one last shake of his head, hoping that his thoughts are gone, he walked out of his room and across the landing, making his way to the bathroom for that warm shower.

* * *

At the other side of Beacon Hills, a blonde female was yawning as she was leaning over the counter with her head in her hand. ‘There aren’t many customers today…’ the female thought as she continued to stare off into space.

a large car past the sign and into the city. The car drove past many stores before pulling up to the nearest coffee shop that the driver could remember. Turning off her car, the driver pushed back their short brown hair before opening their door and stepping out. With a sigh, the female slammed her car door shut and locked it as she made their way towards the door of the café. Upon stepping into the warm cosy shop, a smile soon found its place on the woman’s lips.

Looking up at the boards, that have the drinks written on them, warm amber eyes scanned the list of drinks before concluding on what they want. “Hi, how can I help you today?” a clear happy voice reached the ears of the customer. Amber eyes dragging themselves towards the face of the person who spoke, the costumer took in the appearance of the shop worker a before checking their name tag.

“Hi, can I get a large black coffee with no milk and three of your blueberry muffins, please.” The driver ordered, their voice, soft and kind with a hint of happiness in it. With a nod from the worker – Sam – she tapped at the scream before speaking again. “That’ll be 15$.” With that said, Sam walked away to get the muffins, leaving the customer to get on their money. When she returned, the money was already on the table and the bag of goods was in the driver’s hands.

“Keep the change.” Left the drivers mouth before sending Sam a smile and moving closer to the collection point.

Taking out her phone, the brunette unlocked it and checked on her social media, wanting to know if there was anything going on. Few minutes past and she was still waiting. This time having sat herself down with a magazine in her hands. Her phone having been put back into the pocket of her leather jacket, turning to the next page, the female continued to read. At this rate, getting tired and hungry at the same time.

When suddenly a ping was heard from the lady’s pocket, shoving her hand in there and pulling out her phone, she unlocked it and checked the notification. It was from her dad, grinning to herself a little, the adult quickly tapped back a response before sending it. Putting her phone back into her pocket once more, the female went back to waiting. The adult soon grew tired of the magazine and ended up leaving it on the table but still stayed seated.

“Large, black coffee with no milk for Claudia!” rang throughout the café. Warm amber eyes glided from the floor to the cup. Lips curving into a smile and eyes sparkling as the woman stood up and strolled her ways towards the counter.

* * *

The sheriff – John – was found sitting on the couch watching a stupid sitcom when the doorbell rang throughout the house. Lifting up his head to check the time, he leaned forward before standing up from his comfortable seat. “Who could that be at a time like this?” he asked himself as he walked his way towards the front door, his feet dragging him along. With one hand reaching out towards the doorknob, one twist of his wrist and the door opened to a show a familiar face.

“Hey daddio.”

“…Claudia…?”

“You gonna let me in, old man?”

* * *

Something must have dropped onto the floor downstairs because all of a sudden, eyes flickering open, only to observe the room. With a slight shift, the boy was sitting himself up from his bed and checking the clock on his bedside table. Dark amber eyes took in the blaring red of the clock before letting out a sigh, “3 am.” Left his lips with a groan. He wanted to sleep the dream away, not only that but also what happened in the afternoon with the pack. God, he really just wanted to forget everything about today, standing up from his bed with a huff.

Stiles groggily walked his way out of his room and down the stairs. However, at the sound of voices speaking, did the teen stop on the middle of the staircase. Confusion was now coursing through his brain, the whole event of the day, long forgotten, replaced with newfound curiosity in wondering who was in his house and talking to his dad.

Once he was down to the final step of the stairs, Stiles told himself to not overreact, hell, it might be Mrs McCall coming over to talk to his dad over something. Either way, he needed to not act awkward in front of whoever is chatting with his daddio. With a release of a sigh, Stiles stumbled into the living room, his face showing that he clearly just woke up.

“Hey, daddio,” Stiles mumbled as he moved to walk into the kitchen, his mind now set in grabbing a glass of water instead of staring at the guest in his house. Silence carried throughout the house after the words left Stiles’s lips, it was as if he was talking to himself. The silence didn’t last long though, broke by the words of concern leaving the older man’s lips.

“Hey, kid. What’re you doing up this late at night?”

“Yea, just woke up to get a glass of water,” Stiles explained as he took a big gulp of water as he walked his way into the living room. Stopping at the entryway, his arm lowering the glass as his eyes wandered to the lady sitting in his dad’s favourite chair. His dad’s favourite lounge chair, the chair that nobody but his dad can sit on.

“Claude…”

“Hey, baby bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, make sure to comment and leave kudos if you like the start of the story.
> 
> Here's my Twitter follow me if you want, I don't do much on there. Also, here is my Tumblr another social media account I don't do much on. All I do is like posts.
> 
> Edited on 28/02/2019


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here if the official Chapter two of Wait, who's back? There are still so many points that still needed to be added to this chapter but I've decided to add them to the next chapter instead.

Stiles didn’t know what to do. His mind was fuzzy, and it wasn’t getting any better. He was going about his day with little focus, eyes fazed and face blank. By the time it was lunch, Stiles had been able to feel like himself again, his body still whined in protest when being moved by the physical appearance of recently being beaten up was gone. The bruises no longer showing on his light pale skin.

Setting the food tray on the table in front of him, the teen let out a huff as he say himself down on the bench. His best friend, Scott McCall, sat next to him with a love-struck look on his face, his chocolate eyes glazed over as he stared at the girl sat in front of him.

Smiling dumbly as he listened to her speak about her day, with a quick look at both of their expressions, Stiles knew he wasn’t going to be able to speak to his friend. Heck, they haven’t spoken all day, considering it was him that saved all of their asses after being beaten up by the crazy old man.

That was when Stiles turned his focus on someone different, on someone who he was infatuated with for the better half of his life, Lydia Martin. He didn’t know what he was expecting, probably the same look his best friend sprouted on her face but looking at him.

No. _No_ , he needed to get over Lydia, and get over her _quickly_ because he can’t stand the look she has on her face while looking at Jackson Whittemore. Jackson, formally known as the guy who tried to kill all of them, granted he was being controlled but still.

“Hey, Batman.”

That was what broke the trance that Stiles was in, his heading tilting and eyes turning, only to land on the one person he was least expecting, Erica Reyes. But, with the blink of his eyes, she was gone. As if she wasn’t there at all, just a trick of his mind to let him know that he did a shitty job at protecting both her and Boyd. It wasn’t because Stiles wasn’t able to get them out of the basement, he was, he had gotten them out of the torture basement.

In fact, he recalls using his spark to actually unlock his cuffs before helping Erica and Boyd with their own. He remembered the looks on their faces, the shock and disbelief that Stiles had actually _done something_.

In fact, he wasn’t going to be able to forget anything about what happened for days to come. The imagine of Allison and Chris standing at the top of the staircase, staring down at the three of them, doing _nothing_ , just staring. That was going to haunt him for a while, that plus the beating and screams.

With a grimace, Stiles stood up from his seat, actually breaking his friend's stupor to have them stare at him with worry. Before Scott or any one of the others could even ask what was wrong, Stiles just pat his shoulder before taking his tray and making his way to the bins, dumping all of the food that he hadn’t even touched.

Remembering all of those things made him lose his appetite. He felt exhausted, mentally and physically, even though he looked fine, placing the tray on the table next to the bins, Stiles trekked out of the cafeteria and towards the school's entrance doors.

It wasn’t long until Stiles was next to his car, his left hand grasping at the handle to pull the door open. Once he was inside the safety of his mother’s car, he just sat there, amber orbs staring off into the distance, mind trailing off to somewhere different.

* * *

By the time Stiles came back to himself, he was parked at his house, his hands grasping at his stirring wheel, his knuckles almost turning white. Arms sprang back, as if the circular object burned his hands, waking him up even more of his trance. Slumping over into his seat, Stiles just sat there, re-evaluating his life decisions before sighing and getting out of the car. His fingers already wrapped around one of his bag straps as he jumped out of his car.

As he walked up the path, his mind was playing through how his day went before coming to a halt at the smell wafting out of his house, once he opened the door. The smell attack as If it were a warning, Stiles’ mind giving off their own warnings that he may be at the wrong house. That he may have opened someone else’s house door.

Getting over the small hit and the pang he felt in his chest as well as the warnings his brain was supplying. Stiles stepped into his house, his leg kicking the door shut as his fingers placed his keys into the bowl sitting upon the hallway table.

Stiles could hear it now, now that he was more aware, the soft humming and shuffling of feet coming from where his kitchen is. Cautiously, Stiles took step after step until he was in the entryway of the kitchen. Eyes widening at the sight happening in front of him, taking in the appearance of a woman dancing around the kitchen, her body humming that she was content and comfortable cooking.

It was like a slap to Stiles’ face, to come home to someone happily cooking in the kitchen, it was a reminder that he still missed his mum and that the absences of his dad really didn’t help him cope with her death well. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his dad, _loves_ him to pieces but he just wished that the older male was there in his childhood, more present instead of taking upon many dates with a bottle of whiskey.

Stiles could feel his eyes burning, his vision blurring, acting as a way to protect him the hurtful sight, however, it didn’t block out the noises that left the woman’s lips. The teen could actually feel a hand squeezing his heart, too tight to allow him to breathe. The sweet sense of oxygen and Stiles was being _deprived_ of it because he couldn’t stand the sight of someone behaving like his mum.

 _Thump_. The heavy sound of Stiles’ bag coming into contact with the ground, was what caused the woman to jump and spin around. Her body turning from comfortable and content to tense and on guard, that was when her own pair of amber eyes landed on Stiles.

Everything seemed to stop for a few minutes, both individuals staring at each other, Stiles panting and clutching at his chest while the woman stands and clutches as the spatula. Something must have made a noise because suddenly everything came into motion again, the woman’s stance relaxing and then she was moving forward.

Her arms out as she made her way towards Stiles but only stopping a few feet away from him when she saw the boy flinch. That action in itself made the red-head frown while taking a step closer, “Oh, Sti . . .” left the woman’s lips before two delicate hands placed themselves on Stiles’ shoulders and rubbed up and down his arms before finally pulling the boy into her arms.

The voice was different, a tiny bit lower than his mother’s, if Stiles wasn’t paying attention, he would have thought it actually would be her. After those words left her mouth and the hands were placed on his shoulders, Stiles could actually feel his throat close. Blocking in his voice as he relived the moments those hands weren’t so carefully placed or delicately stroking his arms to calm him down.

“ – me, Lili.” Stiles only catching the end of the woman – no, his sister's – sentence when he slowly came back into the present.

Pulling away from the body hugging him and lifting his head, Stiles took in the woman’s appearance. Her fiery red hair was what caught his attention first before gliding down to her face, the same amber eyes looking down at him as if he was looking into a mirror but the large amount of freckles covering the female’s face was what caused Stiles to fully come back to the present.

”Claude . . .” Left Stiles’ lips breathlessly once he wasn’t deprived of oxygen.

The red-haired woman had a grimace on her face but nodded, a small sincere small making itself present on her face, “Yea, yea it’s me.” Stiles could feel his body being pulled up from the floor, only to fall into Liliana’s body, his legs not working. It was only a matter of time that the exhaustion comes back. Stiles didn’t move as his sister pulled, more like dragged, him to the living, placing him on the sofa carefully.

Stiles felt the sofa dip, indicating that his sister took a seat next to him, turning his head slowly, he came face to face with the look of worry and concern, both mixed on Liliana’s face. Stiles’ mind was blank, he knew that she was home, he could remember last night clearly. So, he doesn’t understand why he acted like that, why he freaked out, it doesn’t make sense. Well, it doesn’t _really_ need to make sense, does it?

”Okay. We’ll just sit here for a bit then. Maybe have the tv on in the background?” Liliana suggested quietly. Waiting patiently for Stiles to give her an answer, her pink lips still curled up into a small smile, dark amber eyes bright, as if they were glowing in the dim room.

* * *

They didn’t know how long they’ve been sitting there, on the sofa, but it felt like hours. Liliana didn’t realise that she fell asleep until she slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering as she pried them open to only notice that it was dark. Pitch black.

Blinking her eyes a few more times, her eyes finally adjusting to the dark to be able to see the light in the kitchen. Cautious, Liliana slowly made her way towards the kitchen, leaving her brother sleeping on the sofa. As she slowly crept to the kitchen, her hand was poised, ready to grasp the baseball bat near the living room entrance.

Thinking what the hell, Liliana moved quickly, forgetting about being cautious and moving slowly. Her nimble fingers grasped at the bat and she was in the room within a second. Both hands wrapped around the bat tightly, knuckles almost white and arms raised. Ready to hit the intruder in her house.

Only to let out a yelp when she saw a gun pointing at her, eyes wide as they followed the outstretched arms to the face of the person holding the offending weapon. Amber whiskey meets dark brown. It took two seconds for the realisation to set in, for the both of them.

”Tata…”

”Claude…” was exhaled out of the male’s lips, a frown deeply set on his lips as his arms lowered. Hand placing the weapon on the kitchen table. “Liliana.” Was whispered back to the male, causing his expression to change into confusion.

”What?”

”My name.” answered the female, her arms now hanging limply at her sides, the bat hanging loosely from her fingertips. “It’s Liliana now, tata.”

”Oh, I see.” Was spoken back as the sheriff – no, John – sat himself down on the kitchen chair, exhaustion setting firmly in his bones, making a home for themselves.

Liliana slowly moved from the spot, she was standing on, to towards one of the chairs. She too could feel the exhaustion setting in. “Yea…”

Silence settled between the two, hanging heavy in the atmosphere before being broken by the older male. “What are you doing back in Beacon Hills?”

”Would you believe me if I said I wanted to visit you and Stiles?” Liliana questions with a lift of her lips, causing John to shake his head in amusement. “No, normally it’s either phone calls or Skype, not this.” He gestured with his hand near the end of his sentence.

With a huff, Liliana lent forward, her left hand holding her head up by the jaw. “I finished my studies early; I couldn’t stay there after being taught everything.”

With a nod, John let out a sigh before standing up from his seat, making his way to his eldest child. A large hand, covered in calluses, showing the hard labour the man had to go through, grasped at Liliana’s arm, heaving her up from her seat before dragging her into a tight hug.

“I’m glad you’re home, kiddo.”

“Me too tata.”

* * *

Stiles woke up to the room being pitch black, it wasn’t until he looked around that he noticed the light streaming out of the kitchen and quite mummers filling his ears. Carefully getting up from the body sucking sofa, he teen quietly made his way to the kitchen. His hand rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and his mouth open wide to let out a silent yawn.

Once at the entrance way of the kitchen, Stiles had to squint his eyes, the light being too bright for him after his eyes were adjusted to the dark. Moving around the kitchen, Stiles was able to sit himself down on a spare chair once he had a glass of water in his hand. He hadn’t noticed that the room become silent until he sat down on the chair.

“Hey, guys.” Stiles said in between a yawn before taking a sip of his water. His eyes now become use to the bright light. It was then that he had two pair of eyes staring at him, an awkward smile was making its way on his lips.

”What?”

”Nothing.” Liliana smiled before standing up from the chair, stretching her body to work out the kinks in her muscles. “How about I start dinner?” she asked as she moved around the kitchen to get all of the utensils ready.

”Sure, I’m just going to work on these case files.” Was the response given to her by her father before he left the room and up to his study. Leaving only Stiles sitting at the table, hands laced together in front of his glass cup.

”Claude…” It was silent, save for the knife cutting the vegetables.

After a few minutes of silence, Stiles repeated the name once more. Eyes taking in the way the adult’s shoulders tense before slowly relaxing.

”Liliana, kiddo.” Having been the only response Stiles got before the kitchen was swallowed in silence once more. Stiles didn’t want to question the new name and why his sister changed her name, instead, he stayed silent and accepted it.

It wasn’t until a few minutes had passed that Liliana finished cooking dinner and started placing the food on the dining table. Stiles snapping out of his thoughts once the scent of the food infiltrated his nose, he couldn’t stop his mouth from watering. Hastily swallowing as he stared down at the food.

”Tata, dinner!” Liliana yelled out of the kitchen entryway once she finished placing everything on the table. Walking back into the room, Liliana took a seat on the right side of Stiles, her back facing towards the entryway.

”Alright, coming!” the sheriff shouted back before the sound of papers being shifted was heard. The sound of footsteps soon taking over and getting closer towards the kitchen until the sheriff was in the kitchen archway. Walking passed his daughter; he gave her shoulder a squeeze and sent a smile at his son before seating himself down.

”Kochaine, how was Poland? Did you learn a lot staying with your mum’s family?” John inquired whilst digging into his dinner, it was lovely. To be honest it tasted familiar, as if he had it before but the older male couldn’t place his finger on it.

“It’s mamunia’s recèpe, tata.” Liliana answered John’s silent wondering, as if she knew what he was thinking. After taking a quick bite of her food, Liliana nodded her head to answer her dad’s question before swallowing the bite after chewing. “It was great, I learnt a lot over there. Also acquired new languages on my belt too.” Grin bright on her face.

Carefully hiding his surprise, John nodded along with Liliana’s words, happy that she had fun while away from her home. Glad that she wasn’t hurt while being taught everything she needed to know in another country. “What languages did you learn over there, I thought the six that you’ve already learnt was enough…”

“Tata, what do you mean, we Stilinski’s love to learn and have knowledge.” Liliana fired back with a laugh before winking at Stiles. “Now that you’ve said that, I don’t think I want to share this information now.” A smile on her lips as she went back to her food.

Now, Stiles was very interested in what her sister was being taught in another country, he knows that his dad knows but he doesn’t like to be kept in the dark. He was about to opening his mouth to ask what they were going on about but was interrupted to quiet chuckling coming from his dad and the doorbell soon going off.

Three heads turned to look at where the sound came from, John now sprouting a frown on his face as he checked the time. “Who could that be? It’s late for visitors.” John commented before getting up from his seat, only to be stopped by Liliana. “Don’t worry, Tata. Finish your dinner, I’ll get the door.”

John was ready to protest but stopped himself when he felt his daughter give his shoulder a gentle squeeze before she left the room. Going to answer the door like a good host.

”Who do you think it is, pops?” Stiles asked curiously, finally breaking his silence at the table. Amber whiskey eyes staring at the kitchen entryway, ready to see who it is and from the corner of his peripheral vision, the teen could see his dad shrug his shoulders before resuming to eat his dinner.

* * *

Upon reaching the door, Liliana checked her appearance in the mirror hanging up on the wall by the front door. Coming to an agreement that she looks fine; Liliana went back to what she was originally going to do. Open the front door. Hand grasping at the door handle and pulling it open.

Liliana came face to face with four teenagers, one with their hand poised to ring the doorbell once more. Lifting one eyebrow, the fiery-haired female leaned against the side of the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Yes?”

Liliana was only met with silence, the four teens staring at her, confusion written across their faces. “Can I help?” She tried once more, hopefully getting one of the teens to speak.

”Ah, yes! We’re here to see Stiles.” Spoken by the brunet standing next to the tanned teen, her smile showing her dimples, but Liliana wasn’t going to fall for it. She knows the family that the teen comes from. However, the adult wasn’t that stupid to show her caution, sending a smile to the group, she nodded her head before moving back into the house. Letting them work out if they should follow her or not.

Once she was back into the kitchen, dark amber took in the half empty plates sitting in front of her dad and brother. Shrugging one shoulder, Liliana turned her attention to Stiles, her smile indicated at him.

“Who was at the door, kochaine?”

”It’s just Mieczy’s group of friends. They’re here to see him.” Was Liliana’s answer before sitting back down at the table. Behind her, four teens emerging to stand where Liliana was just standing, a look of confusion on their faces as they took in the scene happening in front of them. Before looking up at the sheriff. All four teens, letting out a chorus of ‘Mr Stilinski’ and ‘Sheriff’.

At the mention of his actual, _actual_ name, Stiles looked up from his plate. Only to have his eyes stare right into Scott’s. The grip on his fork began to loosen, causing it to fall from his hand and land on his plate with a loud clang, mouth agape as his eyes roamed from one end to another. Springing up from his chair, the young Stilinski rushed his way towards to the group, whispering ‘why are you here?’ As if that would keep Liliana and the sheriff from listening.

Whilst Liliana continued to eat her dinner, the Sheriff got up from his seat to place his plate in the sink. Liliana having heard the sheriff get instead of needing to witness it happening. Watching, now, as he moved around the kitchen, her eyes narrowed at the sight of him taking out a bottle of beer from the fridge.

“You’re not having beer while working, tata. It’s either coffee or water.”

“Come now, kochaine, who’s the parent of this house?”

The sheriff’s eyebrow lifted up while he leaned back against the countertop, his arms folder across his chest. Light blue eyes staring at his daughter, waiting for her response. They both knew the answer, but that didn’t stop Liliana.

“You, but we both know that the female Stilinski’s rule the house.”

A smirk found its way on Liliana’s face after the sentence left her lips, her body leaning back into her chair as she stared at her dad, eyes filled with mischief. Two seconds of silence ticked by before John let out a laugh, his head shaking whilst he opened the fridge to put the alcohol away. Moving around the kitchen once more, John stood next to his daughter’s seated form, his hand coming down to rest on Liliana’s shoulder, tightening a little before letting go.

“Well,” the sheriff started, his tone going soft and eyes dimming slightly as he reminisced on the past. Memorise of his wife coming back to him within seconds, “we both know that’s very true.”

With one last smile sent to his daughter, he slipped out of the room and made his way to the front of the house, having to go back to work again. At the sound of the front door closing, Liliana stood up from her seat and began tidying up the table. Rolling her sleeves up to wash the plates and the glass cups.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, make sure to comment and leave kudos if you like the start of the story.
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheDepressoLit) follow if you want, I don't do much on there. Also, here is my [Tumblr](https://smolbeanemi.tumblr.com/) another social media account I don't do much on. All I do is like posts.


End file.
